Another War: The Two Towers
by wickedmetalviking1990
Summary: Wicked meets Lord of the Rings. Set in the Two Towers, based on "Another World, Another War" by LittleGreenFae. Merging elements of the book as well as some new ideas as well.
1. Riders of Rohan

_**AN: Here we go with the next chapter "Another War...The Two Towers". Have decided on a name for the ROTK-part "Another Journey". You'll see why eventually. I decided to change the exchange between the Riders of Rohan to explain a little bit of what the situation is, as well as starting a few new subplots for this story.**_

_**(In answer to LGF's suggestion, this is not a Gelphie story...nor much of a romance - not that there won't be anything -wink wink-. Lore-wise, though the races of Middle Earth worship the Valar, which are angelic beings in service of Eru [God], the story is set in an ancient Earth when worship the way we understand it was not yet invented. As such, hypothetically there wouldn't be any taboo against a same-sex marriage, other than the fact that it wouldn't be after the order of nature and couldn't produce children.)**_

_**(Yes, I am over-analyzing LotR. It's what I like doing. lol. Now enjoy and don't forget to review)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Riders of Rohan<strong>

Three days and nights had the Six Hunters seen on their pursuit of the orc trail. Three days with no sign of their quarry but the print of their feet in the earth.

The forest around Amon Hen slowly gave way to the deep gullies of the Eastemnet, on the southern end of the Wold. It was in one of these gullies that the company was now following the orc trail. The grass was thin and springy, and even Aragorn the Ranger had difficulty reading the signs they saw.

There was also another problem.

At the far end of the company, the last three of the Six Hunters were falling behind. Glinda was not built for cross-country running, and she often had to be carried by one of the others. Despite his protests that he was strong enough to do the same and still keep up with the others, Gimli's stature made carrying her on his back quite impossible. Aragorn and Legolas were usually so far ahead they could not be reached unless they stopped, which was seldom. Despite being larger than her blond companion, Elphaba's thin frame meant that she couldn't carry Glinda for too long before she herself became winded and had to pause.

This meant that Fiyero was often delegated by default to the task of carrying Glinda piggy-back behind him: a task which he did not relish. Sometimes he missed being a scarecrow who could feel no pain. Those thoughts returned to him when Glinda's tiny yet surprisingly heavy frame was bearing down upon his back (physically, Glinda was lithe and small, but even carrying something this small would take its toll, especially on one who was running up-hill and down from sun-up to sun-down).

They had with them some of the lembas, Elvish waybread, the Elves of Lorien gave them. It was definitely enough to keep them on their feet, and after a morsel of the golden-brown hard-cakes, Fiyero could run at almost full-speed with Glinda on his back.

But they did not have an infinite supply of it, and they had to ration it so that it would last.

* * *

><p>As the third day of their pursuit came to a close upon the borders of a land Aragorn called Rohan, they came to a brief halt.<p>

"There is something strange at work here," he said aloud to the others. "Some evil gives speed to these creatures, and sets its will against us. I am weary, as no Ranger should be on the hunt with a clear path ahead." He turned to look at the others, standing somewhat behind him. "As I'm sure you all are weary."

"The thought of those merry folk being driven like cattle pains my heart." Legolas said, referring to the Hobbits.

"Aye, and mine as well." Gimli added.

"But we can't stop running," Elphaba said, which made Fiyero make a noise that sounded like frustration. "They'll outrun us!"

"And there is no hope that they will stop for night," Aragorn said. "Seldom to orcs travel by day under the sunlight, yet these have done so. I do not think the night will deter them."

"But..." panted Fiyero. "If we...run about...in the dark...we could...lose the trail."

"As far as I can tell," Legolas said. "The trail runs northeast with no bend or turning."

"If we go by dark," Gimli said. "We might miss some sign, such as if there was a quarrel about the prisoners and they were carried off...east..."

The dwarf pointed his axe back behind the hills they came. Though it was getting darker and shadows naturally crept into the eastern sky as the westering sun made her path, there was a line of black clouds just at the horizon's edge that were darker than any other cloud.

"I say we go on," Elphaba said. "But if everyone wants to stop for the night, then we stop."

"I'm all for stopping," Fiyero said. "This has really taken a lot out of me."

Glinda was silent. She knew what he meant by "this."

There was a lengthy silence, during which all of them turned their eyes to Aragorn.

"We will rest, but only for tonight." he said. "The danger of losing the trail in the dark is too great, for me."

* * *

><p>They rested with their backs to a cliff-wall of stone, and here they prepared for the night. Elphaba wrapped herself in her Elvish cloak, which substituted her old black cape marvelously in keeping out the cold wind. Glinda snuggled into her own cloak and dozed off in Elphaba's arms. Fiyero also fell asleep the moment he lay down, not even bothering to cover himself up. Had he been a scarecrow, he would not need to be warm. While he slept, Elphaba gently pulled his cloak over him and gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder.<p>

The others, however, could not sleep. Aragorn was lazily smoking his pipe, gazing off into the distance, while Legolas, who needed little sleep, kept watch. Gimli, though tired, was doing his best to fall asleep, with no success.

"Lassie, might I ask ye somethin'?" the dwarf said.

Elphaba did not like being called "lassie", but had come to accept it as a term of endearment rather than an insult. After all, she had long ago noticed, especially in Rivendell, that dwarves were blunt and straight-forward: they did not hide their feelings as well as other races did. If a dwarf was angry, there would be no question about the matter.

"Hmm?" she asked, turning to the dwarf from where she had covered her love with his cloak.

"You and that young prince of yours," he said. "You fancy him?"

"Yes," she said. She was fortunate that it was dusk now and he could not see her face growing an embarassed shade of purple.

"Now the other one, the wee lady." she knew he meant Glinda. "She fancies you too."

"It's not the same way." she said, shaking her head.

Gimli grumbled and once again tried to return to sleep. Elphaba, who could not sleep, made her way to where Legolas stood.

"I feel the orcs have not stopped for the night," he said, hearing her approach with his keen ears. "There is little hope that we will overtake them now."

"I'm..." she began. "I'm sorry for all the trouble we've caused. With the hunt, and everything."

"It is no trouble." Aragorn said.

"If it were just Fiyero and myself," she said, walking over to where Aragorn sat. "I would have no problem. We're used to being on the run, and this kind of pursuit is bearable. But Glinda..." She cast an empathetic expression over to her friend. "I know she's dragging us down, but I don't want to just tell her to leave. It will break her dear little heart."

Aragorn removed the stem of his pipe from his lips and put a hand on her shoulder.

"What would you have me do?" he asked.

"Me?" she responded almost incredulously. "You're the leader. I follow your council."

"Yet I was the one who suggested we stop for the night," he said. "And it has brought us no nearer to our friends than before."

"Is that why you won't do it?" she asked, the thought just rising into her head seemingly out of nowhere. "Why you won't claim the throne of Gondor?"

Aragorn shook his head and gave an uneasy look on his face.

"There are others," he said. "Better men more capable of ruling my people than I. My cousin Halbarad, for one. He leads a small group of Rangers that keep watch over the northern borders of the Shire, near the ruins of Fornost. He is a worthy leader, one I would follow."

"But Legolas said that you are the heir of Gondor."

"There is no strength in my blood," Aragorn said. "Isildur proved that long ago."

"You're a good man, Aragorn." she insisted, taking his gnarled hands into her green ones. How old is he, she wondered. He looked no older than forty, untouched by the frost of age, but there was something about his eyes that held a deepness, similar to the depth of the Elves.

"You are your own person, capable of your own decisions." she continued. "You are not bound to be your forebearers."

"I wish that were so." Aragorn said, somewhat to himself. He then turned to the green-skinned woman. "Get some sleep, Elphaba. We move before dawn."

* * *

><p>It was early morning as Legolas roused the Company from their sleep. Glinda was not displeased by having the handsome Elf-prince awake her, though Elphaba had a look of profound horror on her face.<p>

"I had a horrible dream," she said, when the Elf asked why she was so fearful.

"We cannot stay to discuss dreams and visions." the Elf said. "The orcs have a fair lead on us. They run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them."

He then went to the others and woke them up.

"Hurry." he said. "A red sun rises. Strange tidings await us this day."

And so the fourth day of the pursuit began, with nothing more than they had the first three days.

They came at last to an open plain that gave a breath-taking view of the oceans of grass on all sides. Aragorn had called for the halt. When they had all come up with him, he fell down upon the ground, his ear pressed to the earth. They thought at first that he had fainted, but then he spoke.

"The earth groans beneath their wicked feet," he said, speaking of the orcs. "But the rumor of the orcs' passage here is faint. For another noise rises up upon the plain." He then rose to his feet. "Legolas, tell us what you see."

The Elf-prince stood tall and gazed out this way and that, using his keen eye-sight to scan the horizon.

Suddenly, he saw something.

"I see a host of horsemen, riding down the orc-trail this way." he said.

"Who are they?" Elphaba asked.

"Their standard is green, with a white horse upon it." the Elf said.

"They are the people of Rohan." Aragorn said. "Let us wait here. If they're coming down the orc trail, they might have news for us."

"I see three empty saddles," Legolas added. "But no hobbits with them."

"Didn't say it would be good news." Aragorn added.

In the distance, the whiny of horses and the low rumbling of hooves could be faintly detected. Aragorn then ushered them behind a large outcropping of rock and waited as the company of horsemen rode past them. Once the last one had gone before, Aragorn walked out from his hiding place, standing tall, and called out to them.

"Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?"

At a signal from their leader, the horsemen changed their course and came back around. The others slowly came out of their hiding place to see the sight. In a minute, the group found themselves surrounded in a thicket of spears, with some arrow-heads glaring menacingly from the bent bows of the riders.

After a moment, the lead rider rode up to his quarry. He was tall, and bore a white horsetail upon his helmet as a crest.

"Who are you and what business have you in the Riddermark?" he said, speaking to them all, in the Common Tongue. "Speak quickly!"

"I am called Strider," Aragorn began. "I hail from the North and am hunting orcs."

The lead rider threw his spear to another and then dismounted, walking towards Aragorn.

"I thought you were an orc yourself." he said. "But it is not so. Indeed, you know little of orcs if you hunt them in this fashion. They were many, fast and well-armed. You would become the prey if you ever overtook them." He then stepped closer to Aragorn, surveying him warily with his eyes, shining blue from the recesses of his helmet.

"There is something strange about you, Strider. And your clothing..." He said, indicating to the cloaks. "Are you Elvish folk?"

"No, only one of us is an Elf." Aragorn said. "Legolas of the Woodland Realm. But we passed through Lothlorien, and the gifts and favor of the Lady go with us."

The rider's glare became even more intense, almost hard.

"So there is a lady in the Golden Wood, so the legends say." he said at last. "Few escape her nets, and if you have her favor, then you must be net-weavers and sorcerers as well." Elphaba noticed Gimli's hand fingering the blade of his ax. The rider then turned to them.

"Why do you not speak?" he said to the others.

"Give me your name, horse-master, and I shall give ye mine." Gimli said, his feet planted firmly apart as if he were ready for battle.

"It is custom that the stranger declares his name first," the rider said with slight disdain, not liking to be called 'horse-master', especially by a dwarf. "However, I am Eomer, son of Eomund, Third Marshal of the Riddermark."

"Then heed the words of Gimli son of Gloin." the dwarf said. "You speak evil of that which is fair beyond your imagination, and only foolishness could excuse your insults."

The captain was obviously insulted, and the other riders whispered angrily in their own language. Eomer approached Gimli a step further, drawing his sword as he did.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground."

In an instant, Legolas drew an arrow from his quiver and fitted it into his bow, now aimed directly at Eomer's head.

"And you would die before your stroke fell." he challenged.

The riders readied their spears, and Elphaba and Fiyero drew their swords, ready to fight to the death over...an insult? To their rescue came Aragorn, who stepped between Eomer and his companions.

"Your pardon, Eomer." he interceeded. "When you know more, you will understand why you have angered my companions. We are friends of Rohan and of Theoden, your king. We intend no evil to his people or his horses. Will you hear us out before you strike?"

Eomer lowered his sword.

"Wanderers in the Riddermark would be wise to be less arrogant in these days of doubt." he said at last. "Now, Strider, tell me your real name."

"Tell me who you serve." Aragorn returned. "Are you friend or foe of the Dark Lord of Mordor?"

"I serve only the Lord of the Mark," Eomer answered proudly, though there was a twinge of sadness in his voice. "We are not at war with the Power of Mordor, but neither do we serve him. If you are fleeing his wrath, you had best leave this land. We are beset by troubles on all sides, we wish only to be free and live as we have always lived, keeping our own and serving no foreign lord, good or evil.

"Now tell me your name, and by whose command you hunt orcs."

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn." Aragorn began. "I serve no man, but the servants of Sauron I pursue wherever they may go. A party of orcs went westwards across the plain, they've taken two of our friends captive. We are in great need, and I ask for help, or at least for tidings. Can you tell us anything?"

"You need not pursue them any further." Eomer said. "The orcs are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night."

"And our friends?"

"We found none but orcs."

"But there were two hobbits!" Gimli suddenly said. "Did ye see two hobbits with 'em?"

"Hobbits?" Eomer asked, with a wary look in his eye. "And what may that be?"

"A strange name for a strange folk." Gimli said. "They were very dear to us."

"They would be small, only children to your eyes, unshod but clad in grey." Aragorn said.

"There were no dwarves or children." Eomer said. "We piled the carcasses and burned them near the Eaves of Fangorn. The ashes are smoking still."

A downcast look came across Aragorn's face. The others also seemed to grow morose in their mood.

"Are they dead?" Glinda asked at length.

"It's possible you may have missed them." Aragorn said, hoping beyond hope that the Hobbits were still alive. "Would you swear that no one escaped during the battle?"

"I would swear that no orc escaped after we sighted them." responded Eomer. "We reached the forest-eaves before them, and made a ring around their party. If any living thing escaped, it was no orc and had some Elvish power."

"Our friends were clothed as we are," Aragorn said. "and you passed us by under the light of day."

Eomer shook his head. "It is hard to be sure of anything among so many marvels. The world has all grown strange. Elf and Dwarf walk in company in our fields, folk speak of the Lady of the Golden Wood and yet live..." He paused, taking a glance at Elphaba. "And what is this? It has green skin like one of the goblins of..."

"She is no goblin!" Fiyero said angrily. "She is a human woman, only she has green skin."

Elphaba gave Eomer a scathing look at being refered to both as "it" and as a goblin. Some wounds never really healed over time.

"Time is pressing, captain!" one of the riders said. "We must head south for the Entwade. Let us leave these strange folk to their wiles, or bind them and take them to the King."

Eomer turned to the rider and said something in their own language which calmed his tongue.

"The men of Rohan do not lie," Eomer said to Aragorn. "Therefore we are not deceived easily. I do not doubt you, but I am not free to do as I would. We both have need of haste: my company keeps this land free of the ocs, but lately Saruman in Isengard, whom we counted a friend, has claimed lordship over this land. In these days of peril, I am under orders to bring you before the king that he may give you leave. It is against our law to allow strangers wander at will in the Riddermark."

"I am no stranger here," Aragorn said. I have been in this land before and have ridden with the hosts of Rohan, though under a different name and long ago. My duty is to my friends, which leads me to go on. You may aid us or at the worst let us go free..." Aragorn then shrugged. "...or attempt to carry out your law. But there will be fewer to return to your king. Choose swiftly!"

There was an uneasy pause, after which Eomer removed his helmet.

"This is my decision." he said. "You may go, and I will even lend you horses. However, I ask that your three unnamed companions go with us back to the King."

"No." Elphaba insisted.

"Why?" Fiyero asked.

"You know little of our land, stranger." Eomer said. "The horses of Rohan are greatly beloved, and to give them to a stranger is a hard thing for us. To insure that your friend is true, and that when his quest is achieved or proven in vain, that he will come to Meduseld for you..."

Elphaba wanted to say something in Aragorn's defense, but he rose his hand to silence her. Now was not the time for more harsh words, especially when outnumbered a hundred against six.

"Besides," Eomer said, looking upon Glinda. "Hunting orcs is the duty of men."

Both Elphaba and Glinda were a little offended at this remark.

Eomer whistled back behind him and summoned "Hasufel" and "Arod." A large, dark grey horse came first, with a smaller, lighter horse. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters."

At this, he mounted his horse again and placed his helmet back upon his head. He motioned to his warriors, and three other horses strode up. Fiyero climbed up behind one, Glinda was helped up onto another, but Elphaba did not climb up onto the horse.

"With your permission, lord," the last word she spoke a little sarcastically at Eomer. "I will ride by myself."

The third empty horse was brought forward and Elphaba climbed onto its back. Her blue-skirt, worn somewhat with the wear and tear of travel, made it that she had to sit side-saddle, to her displeasure. Once these were mounted, Eomer turned to Aragorn.

"Farewell. Look for your friends, but do not trust or hope. It has forsaken these lands." He then urged the horse on and waved for the other horsemen to follow him.

"We ride north!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In case you're getting confused with that last bit, in the book, Eomer was going south to the Entwade, which would suggest possible incursion by Mordor orcs. In the movie, they changed that he rode north...but for no explained reason, especially since direct-north would go into Fangorn. Here, there is an explanation: he is going north-<em>west<em> back to Meduseld to present the Ozians to Theoden. Obviously, he is not banished in this version (as he was not banished in the book). It is fan-fic, and I said I would be going closer to the book. Also, I decided to bring Halbarad and the Dunedain into the story, a deviation from the movie but not the book. Also, there is a reason why Elphaba had a fearful expression when she woke up. You'll find out why.**


	2. The Golden Hall

**(AN: Okay, the next two chapters are starting to get a little bland. But I'm running out of inspiration here. It will get better, I promise, I just need to wade through this slow part. PLEASE review, I need more ideas for this story. Thank you)**

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was bumpy and rough for the three Ozians. Fiyero was a prince of the Vinkus, and his tribe had endured several hunts in their days upon the Thousand Year Grasslands, but he didn't take part in too many hunts, and never on a horse. Wee Glinda only went by bubble, and she held on to the back of the rider of her horse for dear life.<p>

Elphaba had encountered other such bumpy rides on her broom.

And she knew which one she preferred.

Oz, she thought, It must be a pain for animals, and even some Animals, who were put into service as mounts in Oz.

The horsemen were excellent riders and knew all of their land. It did not take but three hours of riding before Eomer called the company to halt. He summoned two of his riders forward, the ones who had Fiyero and Glinda behind them, and Elphaba followed after-wards.

"Behold, strangers," he said. "Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. Hither we will go and present you to the King."

Then they galloped on the rest of the way to Edoras.

It was rather austere, with buildings of wood with thatched roofs of golden straw. The people were grim and silent, though, obviously, several glances made their way to the woman with the green skin.

They dismounted, and Eomer ordered the rider he called Eothain, the one who had spoken before, to take the horses to the stables. This done, he walked up the great steps to the door of the hall of Meduseld.

"My lord Eomer," the door-warden, Hama, said as he and his guards stood at attention. Hama was a little older than Eomer, and had red hair and a great red beard. "What do you bring Theoden King?"

"Strangers to the Riddermark." was the reply. "According to our law, they will be shown before the King and he will hear their case. Now let us through."

"Not so fast, my lord." Hama said. "The King's adviser, Grima Wormtongue..." The Ozians noticed that Hama spoke with mild resentment at the name. "...is concerned with the King's safety. The prince died last night while he was recovering. As such, I must ask you to leave your weapons at the gate."

Eomer sighed, then removed his sword from his belt and set it down. He then turned to the Ozians and told them to put down their weapons. They were reluctant, but did as they were instructed.

"I'm sorry, milady," Hama said to Glinda. "But I must ask you for your staff."

Though she hadn't done much running, Glinda found the staff useful when she needed to support herself with something when the others weren't around. However, she did not need it and therefore consented to leave it behind.

This done, the doors of the Golden Hall were opened. It was dark inside, and very stuffy. The torches on the sides of the hall had not been lit. At the far end upon a throne sat a wizened figure of a man, so old and bent with a huge white beard he almost looked like a dwarf. At his side, kneeling, was a figure in black with greasy black hair.

"My lord," Eomer said. "I bring you these strangers from the Riddermark. As our law decrees, they have been brought to you that you may judge whether they may go free or no." Eomer then bowed before the King.

The old figure did not seem to stir, and Elphaba wondered if he was even still alive.

"Uh, your Majesty," Glinda said, walking forward. "I am Glinda Upland...the 'gah' is silent, if you please." She then made a nervous noise and cast a furitive glance at Elphaba. "Help me out here, Elphie!"

"I am Elphaba Thropp, and this is my husband Fiyero Tiggelar, a prince of his people." she said. "I was part of a company that set out from Rivendell, led by Gandalf the..."

At this, the old figure seemed to stir.

"Speak not the name of Gandalf Greyhame in my presence." the King mumbled.

They were silent.

The figure in black then rose from where it was kneeling. "Let me deal with these, my lord." he whispered to the King, who nodded in agreement.

"Master Stormcrow is not welcome in the House of Rohan." the adviser said. "Many months ago, he came to us as a beggar, saying that Saruman the White, a trusted friend of the house of Rohan, had turned traitor. The King bid him leave, but the old fool stole the King's favorite horse."

Elphaba gasped. What little she recalled of Gandalf was of a kind old wizard, one who did not seem one to steal what belonged to another.

"Lock them up." the worm said.

* * *

><p>An hour later, the three Ozians found themselves in the dungeon of Rohan. From the looks of things, it was a new addition.<p>

"Some hospitality they have." Fiyero said, after pulling at the bars for the tenth time.

Glinda paced the dungeon behind him, sighing or making some kind of noise of frustration each time she hit the end of her walk and had to double-back again. The green woman, however, was seated on a pile of straw in the corner of the cell, keeping much to herself.

That night, the young blond was restless. Fiyero had made Elphaba's straw bed more comfortable by allowing her to cuddle in his arms. However, the straw in this cell was sparse and there wasn't much else for her to lay on.

Not that she would bother much with the filthy, flea-ridden straw.

As she sat there, all alone, she heard the sound of footsteps. Peeping out through the bars, she saw a young woman, dressed in white, whose pale face shone as much as her golden hair in the dim light. She came up to the cell and addressed herself.

"I am Eowyn, daughter of Eomund." she said. "Are you well?"

Glinda shook her head, and then it dawned upon her.

"Eomer, he's your brother, isn't he?"

The woman nodded gracefully.

"I hope you will forgive my lord the King," she continued. "He is a kind, honorable man, but..."

"But what?"

"It is not permitted to speak of it." she whispered. "I just came here to see if you were well-treated."

"Thank you."

Eowyn then left, as gracefully as she had entered.

* * *

><p>Later that night, the blond had finally fallen asleep against the iron bars. As she slept, she heard a cry of fear split the night. This shook her from her sleep in fright, and she saw Elphaba sitting up, gasping for fear. She crawled over to her friend and placed a hand around her shoulder.<p>

"Elphie, what is it?" she begged. "What's wrong? Please, tell me."

It took some time to calm the woman down, but Elphaba was breathing better when she finally spoke.

"I had a dream." she said. "It was the same one I had the night before we were captured."

"What was it about?"

"I was standing alone, in the midst of a great plain of grass." she began. "Dark clouds came from the east and filled the sky, and soon all was darkness. Then I saw a faint light glowing far off, somewhere in the east. I realized that the Light was hope, and that it was sure the darkness would see it and devour it. And when it did..." She shuddered in fear.

Glinda was almost crying, for she never saw her friend this shaken before. She had always been the strong one, but now it was Glinda's turn to be strong. And, to her dismay, she saw that she had no strength. She always relied upon the strength of others, and where would she find strength of her own when she needed it?

"We should have gone after Frodo," Elphaba said at last, composing herself. "I see that now. It was foolish to just let him wander off into Mordor, where he's never been before; the land of the enemy. He'll be captured for sure."

Glinda said nothing, for she could not recall all that had been said regarding the Ring and why it was important.

* * *

><p>The next morning, all three were fast asleep when they heard the rattle of keys in the prison lock and the door open.<p>

"You are free now," he said. "Come with me."

The three Ozians followed Eomer, rather mystified as to why they had been prisoners yesterday and free today.

When they came into the Golden Hall, they saw that much had changed.

The room was alive and buzzing with excitement. Before the throne stood four strangers; three the Ozians recognized - Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli - the fourth was clad in white robes and had a white staff. Another thing they noticed was that the throne was empty, and before the throne stood a tall, old figure with silvery-blond hair, now full of strength and power.

This was a true king.

"Here they are, my lord." Eomer said, though Elphaba noticed that he was not speaking to the King but to the figure in white.

"Well met, Calenwen." the figure spoke. Elphaba was shocked, for she did not know that any one else heard the nickname given her by Galadriel. As her eyes adjusted to the light that was emanating from the figure, she saw that it was an old man with a long, white beard and a smile upon his face.

"G-Gandalf?" Elphaba asked, her voice failing her.

"Yes, I have returned." he said. "And none too late, so it seems." He then turned to the others. "And you as well, prince. It is good to see that you have kept your loved one..." His eyes settled on Glinda and he smiled. "...and her friend alive and well."

"But what about the King?" Elphaba whispered to Gandalf. "I thought he hated you."

"So I did," the proud old man said, approaching them. There was something of a downcast look upon his face, though, and the pride was covered up in guilt and shame. "When I paid heed to the lies of Saruman and refused to let the past die. The truth is that I gave Gandalf leave to choose whatever horse he may to speed him on his journey, and he chose the fastest horse. It did not help that Shadowfax would never let any other ride him again."

He then turned to the Ozians.

"Strangers," he addressed them. "I have been told your names by Gandalf, and you are welcome in the Riddermark. For now, however, I pray you excuse me. I must attend to the burial of my son."

* * *

><p>They did not attend the funeral, but stood upon the landing of the Golden Hall, watching the black-clad funeral procession lead the dead prince to his resting place among the mounds of the Kings of Rohan that lay about the road to Meduseld.<p>

After it was finished, they were summoned to the Golden Hall.

It was much homey than they last found it. The torches were lit and food had been prepared. Glinda saw the lady Eowyn attending to two young children. Aragorn sat upon a stool with a pipe in his mouth and Legolas stood behind him; Gimli was nearby, drinking from a tankard. Upon the throne sat Theoden, strong and erect though burdened by the responsibility of saving a ruined kingdom from destruction. At his right side was Gandalf and at his left-hand was Eomer.

They never saw anymore of that black-robed worm-ish creature.

"My lord," Gandalf said. "This..." he pointed to the children at their table. "...is but a taste of the destruction that Saruman will unfurl. You must fight! Ride out and meet him head on, draw him away from the women and children."

"There is a garrison of two thousand good men at Upborn," Eomer stated. "Erkenbrand is loyal to you, my uncle. His men will fight for their king if summoned..."

"If the children's tale is true," Theoden said, rising from his throne. "Then Upborn is besieged by the Wildmen of Dunland. No, my nephew Eomer, Erkenbrand cannot help us." He then turned to Gandalf. "I know what it is you want of me, but as much as my heart burns to avenge the death of Theodred, I will not bring further death to my people. I cannot risk open war."

"Open war is upon you," Aragorn insisted. "Whether with Sauron and Saruman or against them, whether you risk it or not. None may live now as they have lived before and few shall keep what they call their own."

"Theoden is king of Rohan, not Aragorn." the King reminded.

A pensive silence followed, interrupted by a belch from Gimli.

"Then what is the King's decision, my lord?" Eomer asked.

The King turned to Gandalf and his nephew.

"I will not ride forth to battle," he said at last. "But I will not wait at Edoras for the end to come, like a badger in a trap. If Saruman sends his lackeys to us, we will be ready for them." He then summoned Hama the gate-guard before him.

"Hama, make this proclamation throughout Edoras." he continued. "Empty the city, move southwest, towards Helm's Deep. Tell the people to only take what provisions they need."

"Yes my lord." Hama said with a bow and departed.

"We are fleeing?" Eomer asked. "We fight better on horse, you know that, uncle. We should ride out to meet them on plains!"

"Speak not the words of Wormtongue in my old ears, nephew." Theoden said.

Gandalf picked up his staff and the others of their Fellowship followed after him.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: I decided to change the film idea and have Eomer go with the defenders to Helm's Deep, as in the book, and have Erkenbrand, the lord of the Westfold, be the one Gandalf goes in search of. I hope you enjoy it. Remember to review and keep looking for the next chapter)<strong>


	3. The Long Exodus

**(AN: This chapter is ridiculously short, and seems rather filler. I hope you can forgive me.)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Long Exodus<strong>

"Helm's Deep." Gimli murmured, while the company made their way to the stables. "They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight! Who will defend them, if not their king?"

"He's only doing what he thinks is best." Aragorn said. "Helm's Deep has saved the people of Rohan in the past."

"There is no way out of that ravine." Gandalf said. "Theoden is walking into a trap, but he think he is leading his people to safety." He then turned to Aragorn. "Theoden has a strong will, but I fear for him, I fear for the survival of Rohan." He placed a hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "He will need your help before the end. The defenses of Helm's Deep have to hold, or Rohan will be massacred."

"They will hold." Aragorn said confidently.

They were now within the stables, and Gandalf made his way to a tall, proud stallion shining all in white. This sent a loud "oooh" from Glinda, which earned her a jab in her side from Elphaba.

"What a pretty horse!" she exclaimed.

"This is Shadowfax," Gandalf said. "One of the Meras, the lords of all horses." The wizard then looked out one of the windows in the stable and said, more to himself than to anyone in particular:

"Mithrandir: the Grey Pilgrim. That's what they used to call me. Two thousand years I have walked this earth, and now I have no time."

"Wait, you're leaving us?" Elphaba said incredulously. "But you just got back."

"I have an errand that requires speed." Gandalf said. "With luck, I will arrive in Upborn on time and my search will not be in vain." Gandalf then lept onto Shadowfax's back with surprising agility for one so old.

"Look to my coming, at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east."

He then urged Shadowfax onward, and the white horse and the white rider sped away off into the west.

"So, what do we do now?" Elphaba asked.

Aragorn turned to the others. "We go with Theoden to Helm's Deep."

* * *

><p>After a few hours of preparation, the people were ready to move out. Since the journey would be long and tiresome, horses were given to the people of Aragorn's company. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli rode the horses that Eomer had given them. A dark-brown mare was given for Fiyero to ride and a palomino stallion for Glinda. Elphaba said that she would ride with Fiyero, clinging to his back.<p>

Thus they made the slow journey through the plains to Helm's Deep. The first day was rather uneventful, and by the second day, the people were more or less relaxed in their exodus.

Towards the end of the day, the multitudes stopped to camp for the night. The Ozians sat off by themselves, relaxing after almost two days of slow travel. Just then, Eowyn appeared.

"Excuse me," she said. "May I speak to the one called Glinda?"

The blond got up at the mention of her name and Eowyn beckoned her to follow. The two ladies came to a place where there was a fire set up. Eowyn then busied herself with a stew of horse-meat and asked Glinda to sit nearby.

"Where are you from?" she asked.

"The Upper Uplands of Gilikin, in Oz." Glinda answered.

Eowyn responded with a blank expression. "That means nothing to me, for I have never heard of your land."

"Well, to be honest," Glinda returned. "I haven't heard much of your land either."

"We also come from the North, according to legend." Eowyn said. "Many years ago, Eorl, the first King of Rohan came to the aid of the Steward of Gondor. They gave us this land, which we called Rohan. But that was a long time ago."

There was some pause as Eowyn continued watching over the stew, then Glinda spoke.

"Lady Eowyn, why me?" she asked.

Eowyn smiled. "I have lived all my life at court, my brother is often riding to war, and I have no brothers or sisters. I haven't really had a companion my own age in a long while."

Glinda smiled in return. For once in their long journey, the little blond finally felt at home.

* * *

><p>The next day found the exiles once again making the slow journey to Helm's Deep. Eowyn and Glinda were now spending a lot of time together, much to Elphaba and Fiyero's delight. They were quite ready to have some much-needed alone-time.<p>

They had dismounted, for Aragorn was now leading his horse onfoot and walking close to Eowyn and Glinda. Elphaba walked over to Aragorn and began.

"I see Merry and Pippin aren't with you." she said.

"You are correct." he said.

"Are they alright?" Fiyero asked.

"After Eomer left with you," Aragorn began. "We followed the orc trail to the eaves of Fangorn. There we found a few signs that led us to believe the Hobbits went into the forest."

"And you just left them there?" Elphaba asked.

"We went in after them, but instead found Gandalf returned to life." he said. "He said that the Hobbits were in good hands and that we had business in Rohan, which led us here."

"Did he say how it happened?" she responded. "How he cheated death?"

"He did relate the story," Aragorn said, but shook his head. "But I cannot remember it."

As they continued walking, Elphaba saw something dark upon the turf. She wandered away to see what it was, with Fiyero hot on his trail. Aragorn came up after them and smelt the stain.

"It is horse-blood." he said. "Something has been feeding on the wild horses in this region."

"Orcs?" asked Fiyero.

"Maybe." Aragorn said. "I'll inform the King."

But Elphaba saw that the grass where they stood had been greatly stirred up. The sound of a horse in pain came from farther up the path. She ran off down it and Fiyero came after her.

They saw a young stallion with a brilliant black coat lying on its side, neighing in vain for help. She saw that its leg had been bitten into.

"Is this how the enemy treats helpless, innocent animals?" Elphaba said, tears brimming in her blue eyes.

As if by some power other than her own, Elphaba held out a green-fingered hand over the horse. There was a flash of white light and the horse got to its feet and neighed proudly.

Behind them, Eomer rode to a halt just a few paces behind.

"Aragorn said you found something," he said, dismounting. He removed his helmet. Fiyero saw a look of amazement in his eyes.

"There is something strange about you, green-woman," he said. "There have not been black horses in Rohan since...well, for a very long time. And now one finds its way to you."

Elphaba was so enthralled by the horse that she did not notice Eomer depart.

"Should we keep him?" Fiyero asked.

* * *

><p>They were now back with the people, Elphaba leading the black horse behind her. There were many gasps from the people of Rohan, all of which knew how prized the black horses of Rohan were, since they were almost nonexistent.<p>

A few moments after they were in tow with the others, they heard some commotion from the head of the group.

The people then exploded into a fearful frenzy over something called "wargs." Those who had weapons were arming themselves for battle while the rest of the people were being herded another direction.

"What's going on?" Elphaba asked Eowyn, who was directing the people.

"Hama was slain by orc warg-riders." she said. "The King has commanded that we continue on to Helm's Deep while the riders do battle."

"And what about us?" Fiyero asked.

"The King has ordered that you accompany us to Helm's Deep." she said.

"No!" Elphaba protested. "We're armed, plus, we're with Aragorn, not his subjects."

"I agree," Eowyn said. "But those are his orders."

"Where's Glinda?" Fiyero asked.

"She's with the people." Eowyn added. "Now quickly! Let us be off!"

Reluctantly, the two Ozians followed the fleeing people on their way to Helm's Deep.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Sorry about how short this is. Hopefully, the next one will be better)<strong>


	4. Helm's Deep

**(AN: That last chapter was terrible. So I hope that this one will be much better. Still kind of filler-y, but less so. Also, there will be NO elves at the Battle of Helm's Deep [yay!] The reasons being are such: 1] I hated that decision of Jackson's, 2] Jackson cut out the Rangers and the Sons of Elrond, I am having them come to the battle instead, 3] I need another way for Anduril to reach Aragorn besides Elrond, 4] This will help tie in the Westernesse blade sub-plot that Jackson got rid of and LGF's original version didn't have, which is essential to the downfall of the Witch-King in ROTK)**

* * *

><p><strong>Helm's Deep<strong>

The large stone fortress was impressive, to say the least.

The three Ozians stood upon the wall of the keep, watching as the people busied themselves with settling down.

"This beats Kiamo Ko any day, even if I say so myself." Fiyero commented, looking out upon the length of wall that stretched to the eastern end of the valley, called the Deeping Wall.

"The people think they are safe here," Elphaba said. "I heard them say that this fortress has never fallen to an invading army while men defend it." Elphaba then looked and saw her friend, sitting against the ramparts of the wall, with a sad expression on her face.

"Hey, Glinda, what's wrong?" she asked, kneeling at her friend's side.

"It's nothing," the blond replied. "I just feel so...well, you and Fiyero are all strong and have weapons and know so much about what's going on. I feel like such useless baggage. I haven't gotten to do anything important or take part in what's going on. I wish I could do something."

"You are doing something, love." Elphaba said. "You're with us, and you're safe."

Glinda gave a weak smile and nodded.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Glinda was away in one of the rooms of the keep, while Elphaba and Fiyero stood upon the battlements, watching the sun make its way slowly into the west.<p>

"This is a good fortress." Elphaba exclaimed. "I feel at peace here, as I haven't in many years."

Fiyero turned his beloved to his eyes. "Fae, have you ever considered..."

"What?"

"Well, I was just thinking..."

"That's a first for you!"

"About us." Fiyero ignored her side comment. "Well, since we can't go back to Oz, I thought, well, maybe we could stay here, in this world."

"Fiyero..."

"Think about it!" he said. "We could find some secluded place and make a home for ourselves, and live out the remainder of our lives in peace."

Just then, they saw a speck of black upon the horizon.

"They made it!" Elphaba said, and ran down to the gate, with Fiyero hot on her heels.

As she ran down a flight of steps towards the gate, she almost bumped into Eowyn. She saw that her golden hair had now been braided back. She could tell almost instantly who had done the braiding.

Glinda.

The two Ozians were now up to the gate, and Elphaba was counting the heads of those present. She saw the King, his bodyguard Gamling the Old, Eomer, Legolas and Gimli, and several others of the riders of Rohan.

But no Aragorn.

There was a short moment of silence while Eowyn spoke first with the King and then with Gimli.

The King's grim mood and Eowyn's shocked expression were enough to answer their question.

Aragorn had fallen.

Fiyero ran after his love as she returned once again to the walls of the keep.

"Fae, what is it?" he asked, as she finally came to a halt where they had once stood.

"What hope is there of peace in a world like this?" she asked, almost to tears. She pointed off to the north, where a line of snow-capped mountains were marred by a gathering fume of smoke. "There! That's where he is, Fiyero. Saruman, a wizard. A wizard, Fiyero! Any power that Gandalf had resides with him as well, and now its being used against us! People are dying, and that's not even the worst of it."

She turned to the east, where the gathering darkness stood out starkly against the westering sun.

"Mordor." she said. "He's out there, the dark lord Sauron: the Lord of the Ring. You remember, when we were in Rivendell, at the Council. He's worse than the Wizard, worse than Madam Morrible. All they ever wanted to do was rule Oz, send the Animals into slavery and silence. But this..." She pointed a hand to the east.

"He won't stop until he's destroyed everything: all life, all hope, everything that lives in this world."

"Elphaba..."

"I've felt it." she said. "There's something about this place, it makes me more attuned to my magic. I can feel everything, the hurt this world has suffered. The evil that has gone on here...if he wins, there will be no peace here. And if he loses, how could we ever find a happy ending in this place?"

"Elphaba, what..."

"Don't you get it? Aragorn is dead! What hope do we have now?"

She collapsed into his arms, sobbing. He put one hand into her raven hair and gently patted it.

"We'll find some way." he said confidently.

Though, to be fully honest, he was as shocked as she was.

* * *

><p>It was a sad night that gripped the Hornburg. It was the first time since Kiamo Ko that Glinda actually cried herself to sleep. Fiyero and Elphaba did their best to console her: Eowyn would have as well, but she was also pretty shaken up by the news of Aragorn's death.<p>

They did not sleep in the caves with the other refugees. They, along with Legolas and Gimli, were given rooms in the keep and there they slept the night away.

All except for Elphaba.

She sat at the highest room of the Hornburg keep, just below the top level where there sat a great horn. Spread out before her was the Grimmerie, which she was scanning intently.

"Excuse me?" a voice asked.

Turning, she saw the tall, slender form of the Elf prince Legolas. Glinda was right, he was handsome. Not that she found him more handsome than Fiyero.

"I heard someone up here." he said.

"It's just me." she replied. "I need some alone-time."

He nodded.

"Legolas?" she asked. "What becomes of us now that Aragorn is...?"

"I do not know yet," he responded. Then he prepared to leave, but then turned around.

"Your friend, the young woman." he added.

"Glinda?"

"I wonder..." Then he shook his head and walked back down the steps to his silent vigil.

* * *

><p>The next day was bleak and very similar to the last. But something good happened around late afternoon.<p>

Aragorn returned.

Needless to say, this made all of the Ozians and Eowyn very happy.

But there was something else happening, something more serious. They heard it second-hand as rumor from those who had heard. The lord Aragorn had brought back troubling news from his near-death experience.

A great host was en route from Isengard to Helm's Deep.

An army ready for war.

All at once, the women and children were being ushered into the caves, and those who were strong enough to fight were being sent to the armories. The three Ozians were summoned to his presence at the door of the Hornburg keep. All were in readiness for war.

"You sent for us?" Elphaba asked.

"Aragorn tells me that you, green maiden, have skill with a sword." Theoden said.

She nodded.

"And you, young prince," he said to Fiyero. "You know how to fight as well?"

Fiyero nodded in turn.

"Though I am uneasy about sending a woman against the enemy," he said. "You are not my subject. If you were, I would order you into the caves. Wars are not the place of women, I hope you understand this. The enemy will show no quarter because of what you are." He nodded his head. "You may fight with your companions if you wish, but your young friend will go to the caves. She cannot fight, and therefore will not be sent to the slaughter.

"You should probably arm yourselves for the battle to come." He then called to his bodyguard Gamling. "Send these two to the armoy. See that they are outfitted for the battle."

"Yes, my lord."

The old warrior led the two down to the armory, where Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli were overseeing a group of peasants being prepared for the coming battle. He showed them some of the weapons and armor they had.

"Unfortunately, we have no mail that will fit you, milady." he said to Elphaba.

"That's fine," she said. After some searching, she dismissed Gamling and began harnassing Fiyero in armor. A vest of mail she put over his tall frame, vambraces and greaves of leather upon his arms and legs and a light leather breast-plate upon his chest.

"How do I look?" he asked, trying to keep track of what she was putting on him. "I must look ridiculous."

"You look perfect," she said. "My knight in...shining...armor."

The armor was not shining in the least.

The sword the Elves of Rivendell made for him was put on his belt. She then found a shield with the yellow sun upon it.

"Yellow." she said. "It's the color of the Vinkus."

"You remembered." he said, as he slung one of his arms through the shield-strap and threw it upon his back. "What about you, though? Aren't you fighting with us?"

"I've found another way to aid you in the battle than by waiting at the front-gate for the orcs to break it down." she said, planting a kiss on his lips.

"Hey, its not my fault these Rohan-people never heard of guns before." he said. "If I had one of those muskets like we had in the Gale Force, I could take out ten orcs before they ever got within shooting range of me."

She smiled at his bravado.

And hoped that it would be enough for tonight.

* * *

><p>That night, just around dusk-fall, the wee blond was sitting off by herself in one of the Glittering caves of Helm's Deep. Though she had much work to do, Eowyn could not help but stop at her friend's side.<p>

"What is troubling you?" Eowyn asked, kneeling at her friend's side.

"I feel so worthless," she said. "Like a piece of baggage thrown to the side. This baggage wants to do something!"

"Well, don't worry." Eowyn said, planting a hand on her friend's shoulder. "If the rumors are true, you'll have your last stand soon enough."

This did not comfort Glinda. As much as she didn't like being dragged around like a piece of baggage, the thought of dying against a sea of filthy orcs didn't lift her spirits either.

A muffled sound could be heard from outside; the sound of horns blowing.

"I got to see what this is." she said. Then, picking herself up and grabbing her staff, she walked out of the cave-entrance and found herself upon a stair that connected the Deeping Wall with the Hornburg. Choosing the stairs that led upward, she scaled the steps to the postern gate of the Hornburg and came at last to where the men were preparing for battle.

Almost as soon as she had arrived, she bumped into somebody.

"Mind yer step, ya wee horse-lad..." a familiar voice said, then stopped short when it saw the one who bumped into him. "Oh! My apologies, my lady. I thought you were one of these horsemen."

"Gimli, what's going on?" she asked.

"There's a host coming, though not of the enemy!" he then walked towards the gate, and Glinda followed with him.

The huge doors were cast open, and into the Hornburg there marched a host of men, clad in gray, with sturdy bows upon their backs and broadswords in their belts. At the head of this great company were two elves and one man. The man was tall, with a similar bearing of Aragorn, though less rugged and not as old. The Elves were fair to behold, with long black hair braided into a pony-tail at the back. They each had long white knives, similar to those that Legolas wielded when he was out of arrows, and they both had bows on their backs.

"How is this possible?" Theoden said.

"Hail, King of the Mark!" announced the tall man. "I am Halbarad of the Dunedain. These four hundred of my brethren have come to fight for you."

"Mae govannen, Theoden King." announced the tallest of the Elves. "I am Elladan, son of Elrond of Rivendell."

"I am Elrohir, son of Elrond of Rivendell." added the other.

"We bring tidings from the lord of Rivendell." Elladan said. "As a gesture of honor to the alliance that once existed between our two races, Elrond sends us, his finest warriors, to aid you in battle."

Aragorn then came out, armed and ready for battle, behind Theoden. He greeted the sons of Elrond and Halbarad as brothers, speaking to them in their Elvish tongue.

"An army of stout warriors such as Aragorn on our side," Theoden said with pride. "The cur of Isengard do not stand a chance against us!"

A cheer came from the men of Rohan, answered by one from the house of Arnor.

* * *

><p><strong>(What do you think? Please give some kind of review. I need to know how this is going and if there are things I should be changingadding)**


	5. Battle of the Hornburg

**(AN: Since I cut the Elves out of the Battle of Helm's Deep, I had to give the defenders something else to give them an edge over the enemy. Also, Fiyero's had some time to practice, and has gotten better with the sword than in Fellowship. Enjoy)**

* * *

><p><strong>Battle of the Hornburg<strong>

In the highest room of the Hornburg, Elphaba looked out and saw the torches of the enemy come within sight of Helm's Deep. The time for the battle had come: there would be no turning back now.

She then turned her attention to the book, laid out before her. A map there was also, of the valley. She spread her green hands out upon the map and upon the Grimmerie and began to slowly chant the ancient words.

There was no reason to fear, she told herself. Her magic was, to her, like a presence that she alone could feel. When the presence was faint and almost imperceptible, her magic was at its least potent. At other times, it was near at hand, almost choking her breath. At such times, in times of great duress, her magic would often explode with unforeseen results.

Not so here, she hoped. Close to the earth, to the place where Helm Hammerhand of Rohan fought and died and this great fortress was established in his name, the magic she felt was neither distant nor crushing. It was just within reach, as if she could reach out a hand right now and grasp hold of it.

She hoped that she could maintain such a hold, and that no unforeseen problems would arise.

The memory of those Monkeys in torment returning to haunt her.

* * *

><p>Upon the Deeping Wall, the Dunedain rangers were arranged with their bows at the ready. Those who were armed with bows of Rohan were upon the Hornburg. On the wall, Aragorn, Legolas, Fiyero, Eomer, Halbarad and the Sons of Elrond prepared their battle plans.<p>

"The archers on the keep can cover the Causeway and the Gate," Eomer said. "If these Rangers are as good as you say they are, lord Aragorn, the Deeping Wall is in good hands."

"I have every confidence in them." Aragorn said.

"We shall aid the archers," Elladan said. "Master Legolas, you have great skill with a bow. Join us upon the wall."

He nodded and went after them.

Aragorn, meanwhile, was called aside by his cousin Halbarad. Fiyero listened carefully to what they were saying.

"Lord Elrond also said to give you this," he produced a black bundle about four feet long. Aragorn shook his head.

"If the enemy saw the Heir of Isildur on their side," Halbarad said. "They would think twice about attacking this place. It will also boost the morale of our troops."

"I will not!" Aragorn insisted.

"My cousin, please." Halbarad insisted. "You are not Isildur. I know that to be true: you are a greater man than he. You have denied power and command at every turn. But this is your test: the final road that shall decide whether you are more than your ancestors or no. You cannot ignore it: every path you have trod, through wilderness, through war, has led to this road. Now is your time!"

Aragorn shook his head in denial once again and left to see to the men upon the wall.

Fiyero was now with Eomer and his soldiers. They were there to aid the Rangers if any of the orcs got over the wall, or climbed through the Culvert on the Deeping Wall. He gripped his sword tightly with both hands, hoping that the archers could hold them back. He had fought before, but never in anything as big as a full-scale battle.

Just then, he felt something cold and wet hit his face.

Again, then again it fell. Rain.

He wished Elphaba were out there with him, so he could make fun of the "melting" rumor just a little bit more.

Oz knew he needed a good laugh.

* * *

><p>The battle was joined.<p>

The orcs marched upon the Hornburg, torches in hand and growling curses in their foul language. Flashes of lightning glinted off their sable-colored armor and spear-tips.

"Fire!" Halbarad shouted from the walls.

From the Deeping Wall, the Dunedain sent a hail of arrows down upon the orc-horde. A few scattered shots from the Rohirrim archers came from the Hornburg.

Suddenly, from the highest window of the keep, fire-balls the size of melons rained down upon the orcs, catching many on fire.

"What dwimmer-craft is this?" Eomer asked, as he saw the fire roar from the highest tower.

"Ha ha!" Fiyero said with a smile on his face. "That's my Elphaba!"

"Ladders upon the wall!" Halbarad shouted.

This was their cue.

Taking out his shield, Fiyero charged up the stairs onto the Deeping Wall and drew out his sword. A large black orc, in very little armor with a huge sword, was clearing a path through the Dunedain. Fiyero waited until the longsword swung back, then he charged into the creature, shield-first. His weight did little to slow the berserker's momentum, but it was just enough to catch it off-guard. Out came the sword and went deep into the beast's stomach. But it was not dead yet.

Quickly drawing it out, he ducked as a huge fist came his way, and sent the sword into the mouth of the creature. Another fist came from the beast, but was held at bay by his shield. Another thrust jabbed the creature in one of its arms, rendering it useless. Fiyero then ran into it again with his shield, pushing it back off the wall and onto the advancing orcs below.

Arrows were now falling along the wall-top. Three stuck in Fiyero's shield, but none found their mark in him.

Another one of the large berserkers lept off its ladder and began swinging its hooked longsword in the crow of Dunedain. Fiyero held his shield up, but that was the wrong thing to do. The sheer strength of the beast's swing threw him off the side of the wall and onto his back.

Getting up, he saw Eomer and two Dunedain had been knocked back as well. The huge berserker and another large orc were making their way towards them from off the wall. Just then, in a flash of lightning, a figure appeared.

"Baruk Khazad!" the figure shouted. "Khazad Ai-Menu!"

The two orcs fell dead in one swoop, as the figure appeared from out of the darkness. Gimli held his ax, blackened with orc blood, and stood with his stout feet apart, ready for action.

"Thank you Gimli." Fiyero said.

"Up to the walls with ye!" he said, helping Fiyero to his feet. Eomer needed no help. "Me ax is restless in my hands."

The two followed the Dwarf up to the wall, where he boasted of his kill to Legolas, who was now hacking at the orcs who climbed onto the wall with his knife. Predictably, he was ahead of the Dwarf, for an angry sound came from his bearded lips that sounded something like this:

"Ai-oi! I'll have no pointy-ear out-scoring me!"

* * *

><p>Another volley of arrows rained down from the Hornburg, and fire from the tower came as well.<p>

Gimli was standing upon the battlements, wielding his ax against those orcs who scaled their ladders.

Suddenly, another fire-ball shot out from the tower.

A siege engine exploded in a ball of flame. Another one followed suit, and then a great explosion shook the earth.

More fire-balls rained down from the Hornburg as quickly as the rain came, striking down the orcs and burning their siege engines and their "fire of Orthanc."

Within the tower, two minds were at bay. Elphaba was hard at work, her magic rising up around her like a sea of color, showing where the enemy were advancing upon the map. She reached out with her hands, pulling the very magic out of the air around her, transforming it into balls of fire which she hurled down upon them.

But another power was at work. The same power that brought rain down upon Helm's Deep to make the battle hard for the defenders. The one whose orcs now slew men upon the walls of the Hornburg.

Saruman.

"You have great power," the voice said. Though it was soft and friendly, almost like that of one she thought was now worse than dead. It pained her to hear that voice again. "If that power were united with wisdom, we could put right the wrongs of this world and make a world that would be fitting for creatures of power such as we."

She did not heed the word of Saruman, it was but a distraction.

But that distraction was enough.

For another explosion thundered across the earth.

It was closer, though, than the last one.

The Deeping Wall was breached.

As the stream broke free, the orcs now ran through its currents. Gimli lept down off the wall and onto the advancing orcs, while Fiyero and Eomer charged against the onslaught in concert with Halbarad and Aragorn, who led a few surviving Dunedain against the orcs.

A great melee had erupted, with swords, spears, axes and blades flying everywhere. From behind the shield he bore, Fiyero struck out against one that was coming towards Eomer from the rear.

* * *

><p>Hours had passed. The night was growing old. Then, from the Keep, the word was given.<p>

"Fall back to the Keep! Get your men out of there!"

And so the Deeping Wall was lost, and the defenders were routed.

A small party stood about the door that led into the caves. It was barricaded behind them, but they had to make certain the orcs would not get through.

Gimli had his ax out, cleaving his way through hordes of the tall, black orcs. Eomer and Fiyero were back to back, hacking the beasts as they came their way. Upon the stairs, Halbarad and Aragorn were seeing to the evacuation.

A large orc ran up the stairs towards them.

"Dunedain!" Halbarad shouted, drawing out his long-sword.

"Elendil!" Aragorn returned, charging into the fray after him.

The two swords hacked through limb and heads easily, sending the severed pieces of dead orc about their feet along with the bodies. Through the pouring rain, Aragorn could see Halbarad dueling with two huge orcs side-by-side. He buried his sword in the neck one, but it was too deep to be removed as the second orc came at him from behind. But Halbarad was not so easily defeated. From out of his travel robes he drew forth a long knife, glimmering red, and dove it into the chest of the creature. But the creature's huge sword hit him between the neck and shoulder.

"Halbarad!" Aragorn shouted.

He charged down the stairs, cutting the orc's head in two and catching his cousin as he fell to the stairs, mortally wounded.

"Go, Aragorn." he said, choking on his own blood. "Take your birth-right, but beware: the Dead keep the path that leads to the sea. Save our people, my king."

Then Halbarad was silenced by the cold hand of death.

* * *

><p>Aragorn was now in the keep with the others. An hour had passed since Halbarad was dead. He had to move fast, for the orcs were in full charge. He took Halbarad's knife, for it was a treasured blade forged by the men of Arnor in their wars against the Witch-King. It had seen many years of war, and he would not have it despoiled by the orcs.<p>

The murderous bastards had already hacked his body to bloody shreds after he was dead.

"Aragorn!" Fiyero said, pointing out to the window.

The blue-black light of the night was slowing changing to gray as the rain-clouds were gone and day was dawning.

A new life was born into the Ranger with this news.

"My lord!" he said, running to where Theoden stood. "The day is upon us. Let us ride out and put an end to these foes."

"For death and glory." he replied.

"For Rohan, and your people."

"Yes." Theoden added. "Yes! The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the Deep one last time!" Gamling went off to the top of the tower to blow Helm's horn. "Aragorn, let this be the horn when we draw swords together. We shall cut a path through these orcs, and make such an end for ourselves as to be worth of song, if any live to sing about it."

"I will stall them." Aragorn said, running to the gate. "Fiyero!" he stopped. "Bring my horse with me. I will need to mount up shortly."

He nodded and made his way to the stables while Aragorn walked to Helm's mighty gate, which was being assaulted by orc battering rams. Upon the battlements, Aragorn held out his hand in a sign of truce. The orcs below halted their advance.

"Bring out your skulking king!" one of them growled.

"The King stays or goes at his own will. I was merely looking out for the dawn."

"What of it?" one of the big, black orcs growled. "We are the fighting Uruk-hai! We come to kill by day or night! What of the dawn?"

"None may know what the new day brings. Get you gone else it turns to your end!"

"Come down or we will shoot you down from the walls!" the black, Uruk-hai shouted.

"No army has ever taken this fortress." Aragorn said with a commanding voice. "Leave or none shall be spared. Not one of you shall be left to take tidings back to the North! You know not the peril that awaits."

A chorus of mocking laughter came from the Uruk-hai, followed by a hail of arrows. But Aragorn was ready for this. Leaping down off the battlements, he lept onto the horse that was prepared for him and rode out with Theoden's company as they charged through the gates into the enemy.

They hacked and cut their way down the Causeway, knocking down the enemy as they went. Here they got their first real glimpse of the enemy: some were orcs, other were the Wildmen of Dunland, and a great deal were the black, goblin-men soldiers called "Uruk-hai." Atop his white-stead Snowmane was Theoden, leading the charge. Behind him came Aragorn on Hasufel and Legolas on Arod, with Theoden's company of Rohirrim, his personal guards. At the rear were the Sons of Elrond, mounted up, hacking down those orcs who were not trampled by the others.

But the army was still huge, and only doom awaited them.

There suddenly upon a ridge appeared a rider, clad in white, shining in the rising sun. Over the low hills, the horns were sounding. Behind him, hastening down the long slopes, were two thousand horsemen, their swords shining in their hands. At their head was a man, tall and strong. His beard was as of fire, and red was his shield.

"TO THE KING!" the loud, beastly voice of Erkenbrand, lord of the Westfold, roared to his comrades as they hurried down the slopes into the valley. With them rode the White rider, from whose hand came a light that drove the enemy into madness. The orcs reeled shrieking, casting aside their weapons and feeling before him. The Wildmen of Dunland threw themselves at the mercy of the Rohirrim.

The orcs, meanwhile, made their way towards the fastest route to Isengard. But the green dale over which they had passed was now a forest, filled with dark trees. Caught between fear and fear, they fled into those trees.

Aragorn's prophecy came true: not one of them was left to bring tidings back to the north.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: I've cut out "The Road to Isengard" mostly because I think it would be rather filler-like. Don't worry, the next chapter will have references to that, and plenty of other "fun" and interesting things happening as well)<strong>


	6. Laughs, Sobs and Drinks All Around

**(AN: I decided to cut out "The Road to Isengard" since it would be very dull and there wouldn't be much room for new material. Sorry, this TTT fan-fic is growing boring. I decided to add this in to 1] explain what happens to Glinda when she gets drunk - which you'll also see in my The Great War of Oz epic - and 2] to start a subplot of my own for, perhaps, a sequel once I've gotten "Another Journey...Return of the King" done. Also, you'll no doubt have noticed that I referred to the army that attacked Helm's Deep, as well as the other Uruk-hai up to that point, as "orcs." This is because the Fellowship, and the Rohirrim are not informed what these "goblin soldiers" are until the Battle of the Hornburg, according to the book, and I did not like it in the movie when, at the end of Fellowship, Aragorn says "Let's hunt some orc", but then in Two Towers, he tells Eomer "We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain." How did that happen? Anywho, enjoy the story.)**

**(PS - There is some language here, you have been warned)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Laughs, Sobs and Drinks All Around<strong>

Needless to say, they were all happy once the Battle was over.

Even more so was Elphaba happy to see Fiyero and Glinda, both of them alive and well. Fiyero regaled them over and over with his exploits in the battle. Though he hadn't slain as many as Gimli had (forty-three to Legolas' forty-two), twenty-nine Uruk-hai was nothing to sneeze at.

Though Elphaba knew she had at least three-times that number, or even more, in the number of kills she had gotten on the field of battle.

Rather than go with the commanders to Isengard to take the fight to Saruman, the Ozians decided they would return to Edoras with Eowyn and the people. They were much desirous of a good respite after so many days of travel and worry.

After roughly seven days' time, the commanders returned from Isengard with good news.

Saruman was dead, a victim of his own treachery, and with him, the power of Isengard was no more.

But there was an even better piece of good news brought as well.

Merry and Pippin, alive again.

Glinda was almost beside herself with joy at seeing the two little people beaming at them from behind Aragorn and Gandalf.

"Elphaba!" cried out Pippin.

"Why you are a sight for sore-eyes!" Merry exclaimed happily.

There was much happiness at the meeting, and they shared tales about what happened between them.

"I swear, you two look taller than you did before." Elphaba said.

"It must be the Ent-draught." Pippin said.

"Aye, that'll be about right." Merry added.

"Well, I hope you two didn't leave your appetites behind." Fiyero said aloud.

"Not at all." Merry stated.

"In fact," Pippin said. "I feel like I could eat three breakfasts on end."

"But it's past midday!" Elphaba insisted. "It's almost afternoon."

"Ah, well." Merry added. "I heard the old King say something about a victory feast later this day."

"There'll be plenty of time for food and drink then, Merry ol' chap." Pippin said.

* * *

><p>It was a great feast.<p>

Aragorn was off by himself, as was Gandalf. Legolas and Gimli were over by the kegs with Eomer and Fiyero, starting something of a drinking game. Pippin was eating, and looking oddly at Gandalf. Elphaba and Glinda were with Merry, who was sitting at the feet of the throne with King Theoden.

"My people came from the North long ago," Theoden said. "But truth be told, we heard no tales of Hobbits. Nor that they breathed smoke out of their mouths as you did when we first met."

"That's not surprising." Merry said, sitting his feet upon a stool, indicating to his clay-pipe. "It's an art which we haven't practised for more than a few generations. It was Tobold Hornblower, of Longbottom in the Southfarthing, who first grew the true pipe-weed in his gardens, around the year 1070 by our reckoning. How old Toby came by the plant, however..."

He noticed the King was looking at his niece, who was offering a drink to Aragorn. He smiled, and then realized that the young Hobbit stopped.

"Fascinating," he said. "Well, Master Hobbit, I have business to attend to. But, I promise you this; one day, I shall like to hear all about your people, and we will speak of Tobold the Old and his herb-lore."

"Till then, my lord." Merry said, raising his mug as the King departed. He drained his drink and then turned to Elphaba. "A fine old fellow is King Theoden. Very polite."

"Elphie!" the little blond said, tugging at her friend's sleeve. "It's a party. I want to join in on it!"

"Glinda, this isn't the kind of party you know." Elphaba added. "It's not like Ozdust. There are grown men here, most of them drunk beyond belief, who probably haven't seen their wives in ages. Don't do anything you'll regret."

"Oh, Elphie, you are such a party-pooper!" she nudged the green woman with her shoulder.

As they continued, a servant with a tray of drinks passed by. Merry summoned him over and took two large mugs in his hands.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, ladies," he said to Elphaba and Glinda, setting the mugs down at the table before them. "Me an' Pip have a little bit of a wager with those bards of Rohan." He waved them down and then walked off to find his friend.

The blond grabbed one of the mugs.

"Come on, Elphie." she insisted. "Everything here has been so boring and scary. Let's have some fun for once!"

Elphaba turned to her friend, and saw that innocence in the blond's blue eyes that she hadn't seen since before they had met the Wizard.

"Okay." she responded, picking up the other mug. "What shall we drink to?"

"Oh! Let's drink to something fun! Something..."

"To friends." Elphaba said.

Glinda gave Elphaba a warm smile and banged her mug to Elphaba's.

"To friends."

The two drained their mugs, and both gagged on the burning sensation of the stuff.

As they sat there, Glinda saw the tall, handsome Elf walk towards her. Seeing her chance, she got up and closed the distance.

"Hi there." she said sweetly, playing with the curls of her hair.

"Glinda, isn't it?" he said. She giggled, tossing her hair lightly. The Elf then removed from his neck an amulet shaped in the likeness of a silver acorn, with a leaf inlaid with green behind it.

"I want you to keep this," he said, placing it around her neck. "It is the emblem of Thranduil's son, the prince of Mirkwood."

"It's pretty." she said.

He then started to walk away, but she grabbed onto his arm.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! Where are you going?"

"Over there." he pointed to the kegs, where Eomer and Gimli were drinking. "I have to beat the Dwarf at this challenge, to make up for losing to him at the Battle." He then walked off, saying something about how the ale of Rohan was similar to that of the men of Dale, and therefore wondering how he'd be able to keep it from going to his head.

Apparently, the two factions of Men made ale that could drop an Elf in only one gulp.

* * *

><p>Three rounds later...<p>

Fiyero, who was only slightly affected by the ale, saw a blue-clad green woman almost throw herself into the arms of one of the others. He ran over to her.

"Hey, Elphaba, what's wrong?" he asked.

"What are you looking at?" she said, not really conscious of who was talking to her. "Haven't you ever seen a green person before?"

"Fae, it's me." he said. "It's Fiyero."

"Oh!" she stumbled back, trying to get a good look at him. "I didn't see you there." She stepped forward and stumbled into his arms.

"Here, I got you." he said.

She looked up at him with a very longing expression.

"I never really noticed how handsome you are." she said. Then, straightening herself up as best she could, she got to her feet and made for the door, pulling him after her. "Come, sweet prince. Make love to your green witch, or I'll turn you into a newt!"

"Elphaba..."

"Don't vex me, Yero!" she said, raising a threatening green finger at the wall. "I'm not joking!" They wandered back a pace before she almost threw herself onto him, pushing them both to the ground.

The Dwarf collapsed.

"Game over." Legolas said smugly to Eomer.

He may not have drunk more than Gimli, but he was the last one standing.

As he walked along, he saw someone leaning against one of the posts of the hall. Turning aside, he saw that it was Glinda. She was seated upon the floor, clutching her mug to her heart and sobbing.

"Elphie!" she wept. "You can't leave me! I love you!" She reached out and fell onto the floor with a dull thud. A hand then came out of the mess and reached out, as if grabbing something.

"Come here, you little b*tch!" she mumbled. "I'll choke you with your own pig-tails, you murdering little..." But she stopped short, realizing that she was not there, and broke down into sobs again.

Legolas pulled Glinda to her feet and took her out of the hall. She obviously couldn't handle the strong Rohirrim ale as he could. Right now, he knew, she had to make an early exit from the party, while some shred of her dignity remained.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Pretty useless, I know. But I'm setting the scene for a few other things, such as a LegolasGlinda thing, as well as...well, you'll find out in the next chapter, which also will see the conclusion of this boring section.)**


	7. The Palantir

**(AN: Here we go, the conclusion of Another War...The Two Towers. Despite how boring it has been, I do intend to begin work on Another Journey...The Return of the King. There won't be as many references to my other works as follows, since the story starts to unfurl in the next one. I hope you've enjoyed it so far)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Palantir<strong>

The festivities had ended.

Everyone was dead asleep, except for Aragorn and Legolas. The Elf had the night-watch, and the Ranger couldn't sleep. The Man made his way to the porch of the palace, where the Elf stood guard. As he left where Eowyn slept, he accidentally walked into a room where two were asleep.

He blushed and walked back outside.

"What troubles you?" Legolas asked.

Aragorn cleared his throat. "I did not know Prince Fiyero was covered in markings."

Legolas said nothing. His keen Elf-ears picked up every noise he and Elphaba made almost throughout the entire party.

Sometimes, he thought, being an Elf was a little embarrassing.

"And what of Glinda?" Aragorn said. "This journey has been hard on her."

"She remembers some great tragedy," the Elf said. "She's asleep now. Hopefully the morning will lift her spirits."

"And what of the night watch?" Aragorn asked.

"Something stirs in the east, a sleepless malice." the Elf said. "The stars are veiled and the night is colder than it has been since we entered this land." He turned his gaze eastward. Even in the starless, moonlit night, that region of sky was blacker than ink.

"The Eye of the Enemy is moving." he said.

* * *

><p>Glinda stood within the dark halls of Kiamo Ko, trying to see what was going on. There was too much noise to make out anything, just silhouettes from the other side of the castle.<p>

Then she heard the scream.

"No!"

The witch started to melt.

"Elphie!"

The screams filled her head.

"Elphie, no!"

She jerked awake.

But the screams still split her ears.

They were not coming from Elphaba, though.

It was that Hobbit. Pippin, was it?

He was clutching something that looked like an orb of fire in his hands.

What was he thinking, she asked herself.

She ran over to the writhing form of the hobbit and tried to pry the orb from his grasp.

But the moment her hand touched the cold stone, a feeling suddenly split through her like fire.

The feeling of being spotted.

Then it appeared in her head, an Eye ringed with fire.

A strong hand removed the stone from out of her grasp, and slowly, as a sudden flash of lightning, the Eye was gone.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf shouted.

Glinda realized that, by now, pretty much everyone else had been woken up by the Hobbit's cries.

From one end of the hall came Fiyero. He was shirtless, exposing his ripped chest and the blue diamond tatooes that streaked down his body. Behind him came Elphaba, wrapped in a blanket at the sight of which, all of a sudden, made Glinda blush.

"What happened?" Fiyero asked.

"This foolish Hobbit may have doomed us all!" Gandalf said, as he knelt by Pippin's side and attempted to wake him from the stupor into which he had fallen.

* * *

><p>That morning, they were before the King, where Gandalf was explaining to all what had transpired last night.<p>

"If you recall, my lord," the Wizard said to Theoden. "A black stone fell out of Orthanc when Saruman died. Pippin retrieved it from the flotsam and jetsam, and I told him to give it to me. That was no mere trinket of Saruman's, far from it, in fact. It was a _palantir_, one of the Seven Lost Seeing Stones of Numenor. From what happened last night, we can be sure that the Enemy has at least one of the seven _palantiri_. It cannot be any of the stones of Arnor, for the stones of Annuminas and Amon Sul were lost when the last king of Arnor fell.

"I do not think it was the Stone of Osgiliath, for that was lost when the city was destroyed. No, I think it may have been the stone of Minas Ithil. A thousand years ago, the Witch King of Angmar, driven out from the north by his defeat at the hands of the last king of Gondor twenty-five years earlier, besieged that city and claimed it. It is now Minas Morgul, a terrible city full of dread and sorcery. I guess that when Sauron returned in power to Mordor, his chief servant gave him the _palantir_ of Minas Ithil.

"Therein, I think, lies the mystery to Saruman's demise. For the enemy allowed him to see his strength of arms, thereby causing Saruman to serve him out of fear."

"And what of Master Peregrine?" Theoden asked.

"He told Sauron nothing of the Ringbearer." he said. "We've been strangely fortunate."

"Are you certain of this?" Aragorn asked.

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes." Gandalf said. "A fool, but an honest fool, he remains." He then turned to Theoden. "However, his foolishness may have given us some hope of an advantage. Pippin saw in the _palantir_ the burning of the White Tree of Gondor. I believe he saw a glimpse of the enemy's plan: Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith.

"His messengers, the Nine, went out into the Shire a year ago in search of the Halfling who bore his Ring." Gandalf continued. "What he knows now is the number of our Company, and what each of us are. He knows that two Halflings were carried off to Isengard, but what he does not know is that they did not reach Isengard, nor that Orthanc-stone left its tower. Therefore, Sauron fears that Saruman, after his defeat at Helm's Deep, took the Ringbearer and will attempt to use it to become a power of his own, in rivalry of that of Mordor.

"Furthermore, he also knows of the presence of the Heir of Elendil, and that there is courage and strength yet in Men, enough, perhaps to challenge him. If his messengers arrive at Orthanc and discover Saruman is dead, he will surely know that we have triumphed over him, and will suspect that we have the Ring and seek to use it against him.

"And so Sauron, in his fear, will raise Minas Tirith to the ground before a King returns to the Throne of Men. Things are now in motion that cannot be undone. Theoden King, do you recall the debt of honor that Cirion the Steward of Gondor made with Eorl?"

"That we should fight in the wars of Gondor?" Theoden inquired.

"Correct, my lord. It still holds true to this day. Therefore, if the Beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war."

"Tell me," Theoden said. "For the last several months, we have sent riders to the aid of Gondor. But where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? What, then, do we owe Gondor?"

"This land you live on was given to you by the Steward of Gondor!" Elphaba interjected.

They turned in surprise that the stranger knew this ancient history between Rohan and Gondor.

"Rohan must be ready," Gandalf said. "If not, Gondor will fall. And then, what then? Shelter in Helm's Deep, or Dunharrow? What hope will there be if the Enemy finds the Ring. Rohan must ride if Gondor calls for aid. Once again, I must take my leave."

"Why?" Elphaba asked.

"Minas Tirith must be warned."

"I will go." Aragorn said.

"No." Gandalf interjected. "You must remain with the King until the right time." He then turned to the others. "Farewell. I ride for Minas Tirith..." He then looked over at the Hobbits, where the young blond also sat.

"...and I won't be going alone."

* * *

><p>"Wait, why do I have to go with them?" the blond said as she was ushered away from the Great Hall to the stables, trailing after Gandalf and the two hobbits.<p>

"Because of what you did last night, Ms. Upland." Gandalf said hurriedly.

"What-what? What did I do?" she asked, thoroughly confused.

Gandalf turned around, leaning upon his staff.

"Last night," he began. "You revealed yourself to the Enemy by touching the _palantir_. It was brave, but foolish. He knows now about you, about your friends, and about the world from which you hail." He then continued on his way to the stables, with the young blond trailing after him. "He will not let the people of your world live peacefully. And so he will seek you out, to torture you into finding how to reach your world."

"But I don't know how to get back from there." Glinda said fearfully.

"That matters not," Gandalf continued. "For the Enemy does not know that. Therefore, you're coming with me."

"To where?"

"Minas Tirith, the forefront of the war against Sauron." He turned and saw that Glinda had a fearful look on her face. "Do not be troubled. Minas Tirith is as safe as any place in these dark days. If Minas Tirith falls, I doubt even Rivendell, or the Shire, would be much safer."

Glinda followed almost helplessly after Gandalf.

Then she saw someone approach from behind.

Her spirits lifted.

The tall Elf prince ran to the little girl and placed a warm, friendly hand on her shoulder.

"You will be safe, Glinda," he said. "Few things can match the power of Gandalf."

She looked up at the handsome elf,; he was closer than she thought he was. Her little heart melted, wishing they had more time.

"Will you come find me when all this is over?" she asked.

The Elf planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>They were now in the stables. Gandalf was seeing to his horse Shadowfax, while Merry was giving something to his friend Pippin. Elphaba, meanwhile, had ran into the stables after them.<p>

"No, please! You can't do this!" she said to Gandalf.

"What should I do, then?" the Wizard grumpily replied. "Leave her here for the Nazgul? I could barely hold them all off at Weathertop, what makes you think you alone could do any better? Especially under their dark captain."

"Glinda's not a part of this war." Elphaba insisted.

"She is now," Gandalf added, placing Pippin up on Shadowfax: then he turned to Glinda. "I'm afraid this journey will be most uncomfortable. I could, however, turn you into something small that I could carry on me, and therefore make the journey less cumbersome."

She shook her head.

"Then you must be content to hold on from behind." he said, quickly leaping onto Shadowfax. He then offered Glinda a hand up and placed her behind him. "Shadowfax will not suffer you to fall, but even he might grow tired with all our weight."

Elphaba walked up to the horse and stood beside Glinda.

She was crying.

"It's all happening too fast, Elphie." she said through tears. "I'm scared."

"Hey, you've got to hold on, dearie!" Elphaba said, taking the blond's pale hands in her green ones. "I promise you, you shall see Oz again!"

Glinda nodded, though her eyes were still brimming with tears.

"Run, Shadowfax." Gandalf announced to his steed. "Show us the meaning of haste."

Like a flash of light, the horse lept out of the stables and took off.

Elphaba ran to the walls of Edoras - Merry, Fiyero and Aragorn coming up behind - and watched as the small white speck rode off into the east.

Into the gathering darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: And...scene! Sorry to leave so many loose ends untied. Don't worry, it will all be sorted out in the end. Mostly. -evil laughter- Review, and leave ideas for "Another Journey...", which is coming soon, keep on the look-out for it.)<strong>


End file.
